


Bucky Drabbles

by Deadlyknightshade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlyknightshade/pseuds/Deadlyknightshade
Summary: Domestic Bucky in 100 words.





	1. Pillows Do Not Move or Talk

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, so please be nice to me XD. This is primarily focused on Bucky and his interactions while living in the Avengers Tower. It is also Stucky, because Stucky.

“I’m going to sleep. I’m stealing your hoody and no, you’re not allowed to move. Pillows do not move or talk.” The words sounded petulant, and Bucky knew they were, but he was tired! Every time he’d try and go to sleep nightmares plagued him. He’d driven right through the terror stage he was now fully immersed in irritation. Surely the winter soldier was allowed to sleep. Steve chuckled and wrapped an arm around him,

“Sure thing, mind if I put a movie on?” Bucky shrugged,

“No explosions.” He curled into Steve’s side and wrapped the hoody tighter around himself.


	2. Loose Lips And Stumbled Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky x Steve

Bucky's eyes drifted open as the end credits of the movie played on the large TV screen. He smiled and snuggled closer into Steve's side,

"I love fucking you." He murmured sleepily, he froze his eyes widening. "No! Not what I meant!"Bucky exclaimed pulling away to look at Steve's face. Steve raised an eyebrow,

"Well, that would be interesting because-" Steve's sentence was silenced as Bucky covered his mouth.

"I love you." Bucky said pulling back. He grinned, "Punk." Steve gently removed Bucky's hand from his mouth and pulled him into a tight hug,

"I love fucking you too, Jerk." 


	3. An Introduction to Online Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky & Tony

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"But...but..." Bucky wrapped his arms around himself, feeling self conscious as Tony pouted. "Online shopping! It's one of the great inventions, other than my suits of course."

"I don't get it Stark, and anyway I keep breaking the screens," he said raising his mechanical left hand.

"I can totally fix that," Tony said pointing a spanner at him. "Jarvis, remind me to fix that," he said to the ceiling.

"Noted sir," Jarvis' droll tone came out of the speakers,

"Now look, let me show you these waffle makers. I think there's one you'll like,"


	4. Serious Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky & Clint

"Can you make waffles with pancake batter?" Bucky's question was met with silence in the nearly empty kitchen, recipe book lying open on the side. "Serious question, any answers?"

"Why waffles?" Asked Clint stepping closer, Bucky shrugged,

"Why not?"

"No seriously, why waffles?" Bucky sighed,

"So Tony was showing me this website, Amazon and we found a waffle maker." Clint sniggered,

"I think I know where this is going," he said sitting on one of the stools by the breakfast bar, "was this waffle maker by any chance in the shape of a certain shield?" Bucky grinned,

"I couldn't resist."


	5. New Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Steve

"Hey Buck, your package's arrived," Called Steve walking into his and Bucky's bedroom, Bucky looked up from his notebook and grinned, "what is it?" Steve asked. Bucky tucked his pen into his bun and plopped his notebook down on the bedside table, Steve handed the medium sized package over.

"New blanket," Bucky replied distractedly as he opened the package. Steve glanced around the room, several blankets hung over the back of the sofa along with a mass of cushions in lots of different colours. In the center was a cushion in the shape of his shield.

"Blanket fort?"

"Could do..." 


	6. Laser Tag only hurts Egos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely more than a hundred words, but I really like the idea of the Avengers playing laser tag.

“So what’s this whole laser tag thing?” Natasha looked up from where she was reading on the sofa,

“You shoot each other but only egos get hurt.”

“It’s good fun,” supplied Clint, “No on lets me have my bow though, and they get a bit tetchy when I climbed into the rafters that one time,”

“I mean you did basically beat the game coz you could see the whole maze. They were children Clint,” Pointed out Tasha, Clint pouted, and crossed his arms,

“They shouldn’t have played if they weren’t prepared to lose.”

“What’s everyone talking about?” Asked Tony walking into the living room, a Stark pad in his hand. He flopped down on the sofa next to Steve and Bucky,

“Bucky wanted to know about laser tag,” prompted Tasha,

“Oh that’s great fun, I was tempted to make one of the mazes in the training room, bought the kit a while ago, think it’s in one of the rooms,” he paused and dropped his head onto the back of the sofa, “Jarvis, what did I do with the stuff?”

“It’s in the small storage room next to the training room sir, I have the schematics for the maze you created. Would you like me to pull them up sir?”

“Go ahead, when did I create that?”

“February 15th 2015 sir, you were rather drunk at the time sir.” The living room darkened and a blue holographic maze appeared,

“Oh I am awesome.” Tony said standing,

“No fair, it’s got different levels,” Clint muttered staring at it,

“So no one really gets hurt,”

“No way Super soldier, it’s fun!”

“Hu, could be fun.”


End file.
